Half Full or Half Empty?
by Kutekoolkat
Summary: This is an alternative to my other Jalaric story, Who Would You Choose. Basically it's more Alaric's thoughts on Isobel and Jenna. Plus, Caroline's added to the story. One-shot. Alaric/Jenna/Isobel


Reviews are loved! And also check out the original story 'Who Would You Choose'.

I will update it soon, but i'm going on a two week vacay!

woot! lol

ENJOY!

* * *

**Half Full or Half Empty?**

Alaric stood beside the Gilbert's kitchen counter, dressed in black tie, waiting for Jenna finish getting ready and come downstairs. She had protested to this meeting for weeks but Alaric had pushed until she finally caved. It wasn't like Alaric wanted to get Jenna to meet his family; no doubt they would be disappointed that she isn't the elegant woman they dreamed about. But if he didn't let them meet her, they would never stop bugging him.

Thinking about his family brought back memories of Isobel. She had been able to adapt so easily to their ways, it was almost second nature. His family genuinely loved her and had been torn apart when the news of her death had come around. This was another reason why he was so darn nervous for Jenna to meet his parents. They will immediately compare her to his late (or undead) wife.

Alaric leaned against the counter and gazed at his glass sitting on the table. It was half empty. Or maybe it was half full. Wasn't this how his life was? A glass that was so hard to comprehend? Was it half empty without the love of Isobel? Or was it half full with tender touch of Jenna? He had come by this puzzle so many times, but could never figure out how to solve it.

"Dreaming about Jenna?" Damon's voice startled Alaric and he looked up to see the older Salvatore brother standing in the doorframe, smirking at Alaric's reaction. "Not too long now. Elena and Caroline should be done their torture." He walked over to the counter and poured a glass of wine for Alaric.

"I'm just lucky that I was born male…and one that's nice on the eyes, too, of course." He gave Alaric a half smile before pushing the glass toward him. "Loosen up, dude. Your family can't be that bad."

"Trust me they are when it comes to whom I date. 'Elegance and grace' is my family's motto." Alaric took a sip of the wine and glanced at the doorway as Caroline came toward the kitchen. She rolled her eyes at Damon before smiling at Alaric.

"Jenna's almost ready! Just a few more minutes," She sat down at the table and took out a camera from her purse, which caused Damon raised his eyebrows at her direction. She rolled her eyes again and Damon smiled. "Trust me, when you see how gorgeous she looks in that dress, you'll understand."

"Oh god, do I really have to go down there?" Jenna voice seemed to be headed from her room toward the stairs, despite her question. Alaric looked down at his glass and took a drink from it.

Elena's laugh carried down toward them. "Yes, Aunt Jenna, you do." Caroline was all giggles and hyper, holding the camera up. It was like prom night. Alaric heard Jenna make her way down the stairs, and when she came through the kitchen doorway, he was in awe. This wasn't the young aunt that he was dating. This was the sophisticated beauty that his parents wanted.

Jenna shifted and bit her lip. "So, um, what do you think? A bit too much?" Damon lifted an eyebrow in Alaric's direction. Alaric glanced at him before taking in what Jenna was wearing.

The black, halter dress flowed down to the floor, its fine silk shimmering with the slightest of movements, like stars glittering against the blackest of night skies. She wore silver ankle strap heels and a silver clutch. Her neck was adorned with a beautiful teardrop necklace. The drop was a black emerald outlined with silver. Hidden beneath her curls were matching earrings. Her makeup was minimal and her nails were manicured with a light shade of pink.

Alaric was at loss of words. She would definitely be a surprise for his family. They expected someone less…breathtaking. She radiated elegance and class, something that his parents would adore.

Jenna bit her lip and glanced at him, obviously unsure as to how she looked. Caroline, on the other hand, was still as hyper as can be; she could tell that he loved it. Elena was giving Damon a look of warning, which meant that he was about to make some inappropriate comment that Alaric wouldn't like whatsoever.

"You look absolutely _gorgeous_," Alaric told her just as Damon was about to make his remark. He walked up to her and smiled. She looked up at him with a small smile of her own. Suddenly a white light flashed, interrupting the moment, and he turned to see Caroline looking at her camera screen.

"You guys are just _too_ cute!" She gushed as Elena shook her head at her, smiling. "That was such a picture perfect moment," Caroline sighed happily and Damon scoffed. "You guys need your own Hallmark card."

"Well that's just awesome, but you guys have to be at the restaurant in half an hour. So I say, take this 'hallmark moment' into the car." Damon was now standing beside Alaric and smiled sweetly at Jenna. "You don't want to be late."

Jenna looked from Alaric to Damon. "Yeah, I guess we really should be going." Damon walked over to the counter, took his keys and left to move his car from behind Alaric's.

"Okay, you ready?" Alaric squeezed Jenna's hand as she bit her lip again. "They're really not that bad. You just have to give them some time." He took his own keys from the kitchen table and smiled at both Caroline and Elena. "We'll see you guys in three days. Come on, Jenna. Let's leave before Damon decides to run over my car."

"You go; I will be there in a second." Jenna kissed him, which earned another giddy flash from Caroline, before walked he out the door. She turned to Elena and Caroline. "Thank you so much, guys! I swear you've done the impossible." She looked down at herself.

Elena laughed. "No problem, Aunt Jenna. It was definitely not impossible—"

"—it was fun!" Caroline smiled. "Now all you have to do is act like a poise high class woman and Alaric's family won't be able to help but fall in love."

Jenna giggled and looked behind her at the open door. "Well, I guess I should be going." She took a deep breath. "Wish me luck!" Jenna hugged both the girls before leaving. Elena went to the door and locked it.

Caroline sat at the kitchen table and looked at Alaric's glass absentmindedly, while Alaric himself was in the car thinking about that very glass. Half full or half empty? He couldn't seem to figure it out. Peering out into the softly lit night, he spotted Jenna on the porch. As she walked toward the car, shaking her head at Damon for nearly running over the flowers that Caroline had insisted on planting, he finally found the answer. She smiled at him as he opened the door from the inside. He gave her a soft kiss on the lips before taking the wheel of the car and driving off toward the restaurant.

Alaric peeked at Jenna in his passenger seat and knew, surely, that the glass was definitely half full.


End file.
